Tasteful Retribution
by DKnight02
Summary: Darien and Serena are constantly fighting, even when they're dating! Serena finds out a little secret of Darien's and now faces a dilemma about their relationship. Who knew payback could be so sweet?


Tasteful Retribution

DKnight02

A/n: Don't own SM.

* * *

Two loud voices could be heard coming from an apartment. The voices belonged to Darien Shields and Serena Tsukino, the least likely people to ever become a couple. First they had been enemies and constantly bickered. After one heated argument that lead to playing tonsil, they decided it was safer for everyone else If they just dated. Still, peoples' jaws did drop when seeing the odd couple together. Serena was beginning to see why. 

"How could you?" she screamed, emphasizing each other with a poke in the chest. "I-I honestly can't believe you did that to me. You're the biggest jerk there is!"

Looking indignant as ever, Darien folded his arms across his chest. Her poking had done some damage but he'd never admit it. He was a man's man. "What the hell are you talking about, Serena?"

She laughed harshly. "What am I talking about? Don't play stupid with me. It's an insult. You know very well what I'm talking about," she retorted.

Both parties were getting angrier by the second. Serena's face was becoming redder and redder by the second. Cornering Darien into a wall, she rounded on him and gave him a menacing glare.

"I haven't done a thing! You don't even know what you're talking about. You're freaking crazy," he muttered. A strong crazy woman, he had to admit. Besides, he kind of liked the thrills he felt being cornered by his woman.

"Oh! Oh yes you do. Sneaking out of bed around midnight when you think I'm asleep? Does that ring a bill? Then being the smart jackass and sliding right back in as if I don't know about it." Serena gave her boyfriend a pointed look. "Just tell me the truth, Darien. That's all I want to hear. Don't lie to me."

Darien stared at her with solemn eyes. "How'd…how'd you find out?" he asked meekly, scared for his appendages. At least the butcher knife was no where near her. "I-I'm sorry, Sere."

"I knew it. Now what can you say to undo the damage? Nothing. I'm just sick of this, Darien," she murmured, looking sad. He could've tried to lie and weasel his way out of it. But he didn't.

Both were speechless at the truth. "Maybe I should go now. I'm not sure if it's a good idea if I stay," Serena said, tears forming in her crystal blue eyes.

"Please Sere, don't go. I don't know what I'd do here by myself. It'll be empty." Like me, he thought sadly. "I promise I'll never do it again. If anything, it's my fault. I'll go. You stay. Just don't leave like this." Darien gave her his best puppy eyes expression. "Please."

Serena smiled knowingly. Those damn eyes. They always managed to sneak around her defenses. Her heart simply melted every time he did that. His eyes were gorgeous and the man did use them to his advantage. However, she wasn't a pushover. "This has happened more than once. I'm not sure if I can keep doing this. And stop using your eyes on me."

His expression immediately turned into a look of surprise. Well, well. Darien mentally kicked himself for thinking he could charm his way with her. Isn't that why they began dating in the first place? She was one of the few that resisted his charms and if anything, fought back harder. He sighed and tried to reason with her. "Let's talk about this civilly like the two civil adults that we are."

"Barney freak," she mumbled incoherently.

"What's that?" Darien asked, eyebrows shooting up. "Tom boy."

"Oh that's so original, you pansy." She looked up at him. "Who's the one cornered and who's the one who has the upper hand?"

"Pansy? Ouch. You sure as hell weren't saying that last night," Darien smirked, enjoying the crimson forming on Serena's face. "As for upper hand…" He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her onto their sofa. Before she could get up and escape, he positioned his body over hers.

"You were saying?"

As much as she enjoyed fooling around with Darien, Serena knew now wasn't the time. "Darien. This isn't helping us solve our problems."

Leaning in to kiss her neck, he asked, "Why not?"

Tingles raced up her spine. His lips were turning her thoughts to well, mush. Darien slowly made his way to her mouth. It didn't take much coaxing for her lips to respond and open up to his. Sometimes she felt as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them.

Pulling away, she looked directly into his eyes. "How can you kiss me like that after admitting to what you did? It doesn't bother you at all? You knew. You knew the entire time…" she drifted off.

"I love you Sere. Don't go. Will you stay"  
"Oh, Darien. I just don't know anymore. I'm…" Serena trailed off.

"I'll go. It's my fault. I'm so sorry for breaking your trust like that. I'll go buy the donuts." Darien gave a sheepish smile. "It's the least I can do."

"You knew that it was my donut! Especially the strawberry filled one," Serena pouted. "I bought them secretly and even hid them!"

"I promise I'll stop sneaking out of bed to eat them. Scout's honor!" he saluted smartly. "Besides, it's bad for you if you eat that late. I think I'm putting on some pounds."

"You've never been a scout!"

"Wanna see my badges?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Okay, okay. But I still promise. Just as long as you stay here and stay put while I go get them. You don't always have to keep going to buy them. My turn. You don't even have to…you don't even have to hide them!" Darien looked at her pleadingly.

Amused by her boyfriend's antics, she was still curious about one more thing. "How'd you even find them?"

He scratched his head. "Well, I figured the cookie jar was the first place you'd hide them. That and I saw you putting them in there when you thought I was in the shower."

"Okay. But if you keep eating the donuts I buy, I'm gonna have to put you on a sweet restriction. I haven't even eaten one donut since I started buying them." Serena poked his stomach. "And you are getting fat."

"Hey! You're not supposed to say that. It's all muscle, baby. You only wanted to cop a cheap feel. Looking is for free, touching comes with a fee," he leered.

She laughed. "Who'd wanna touch you? Gross!"

"You just did!"

"Not like I wanted to! I was just proving that you were fat!"

"I am not fat! You're fat!"

"Is this because of the Twinkies?"

"So you're the one who ate my Twinkies? I knew it! I'm still going to eat your donuts. Watch me!"

"Do it and you die!"

"Oh, you just wait and see. I'll get you back!"

And here we go again.

* * *


End file.
